This invention relates to a shoe construction and method, and more particularly to the construction of a more comfortable, leisure-type shoe.
The method of constructing a welt shoe is well-known, as illustrated on pages 448 and 449 of Vol. 16 of the Encyclopedia International, 1st Edition, Grolier, Inc., 1964.
The methods of "slip-lasting" and "stitchdown" are also known as described on page 450 of the above Vol. 16 of the Encyclopedia International.
Backpart cement lasting and side lasting by stapling are also well-known in the art.
Shoes having relatively flexible soles are also known and available on the market.